All the Right Moves
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The Five-0 team has just taken down a dangerous criminal only this case isn't so cut and dry. Danny gets himself in a mess and Steve finds out just how far he'll go to save his partner.
1. Prologue

**AN: Here's another story! Takes place in mid- season 6 sometime. This chapter is short but the next ones will be longer I promise.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Steve sat at his desk going over all of their research. A guy they had just arrested had escaped the transport yesterday afternoon. He was dangerous and they needed to find him. So far, they haven't found any leads and have no clue as to where he is. Speaking of not knowing where people are… Steve looks up and over at Danny's office. They had a late night last night but even still, this is late for his partner to show up for work. With a sigh Steve runs a hand over his face. His phone begins to ring and Steve answers it.

"McGarrett," Steve says tersely into the phone.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," a deep voice says over the phone. "It's nice to hear you voice again."

"Who is this?" Steve asks gruffly after checking the Caller ID. It's an unknown number.

"Think real hard Commander. You'll get it," the voice says over the line. Steve wracks his brain and moments later it comes to him.

"Mike Sampson," Steve announces with a scowl. "We've been looking for you."

"Of course you have. I have a problem Commander. I was in the process of acquiring a large shipment of high powered weapons when you arrested me," Sampson says and Steve stands up. He motions to Chin to put a trace on his phone. Sampson continues talking with no urgency in his tone. "You're going to get it back for me."

"That's not going to happen," Steve says with a chuckle as he walks out into HQ and over to Chin.

"I thought you'd say that," Sampson replies and Steve wonders why he seems so calm. He looks over at Chin who shakes his head.

"It's bouncing all over the servers. We can't trace it," Chin whispers and Steve scowls.

"Then, this conversation is over," Steve says into the phone, hoping to put some urgency in the man on the other end of the line.

"Don't make me kill him Commander," Sampson says and Steve can hear the grin in Sampson's voice as his own heart stops. His eyes dart to Danny's office. He doesn't need Sampson to tell him who he's talking about. Steve's gut is telling him exactly who it is.

 **AN: So, what do y'all think? Catch your interest? Leave some feedback please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Three days earlier…**

"Hey," Danny calls out as he urgently leaves his office while hanging up his phone. Steve, Chin, Kono, and Lou all look up and over at Danny. "So, I just got off the phone with Kamekona."

"Does he have something/" Steve asks with laser-focused attention. They had gotten a tip that there was supposed to be a huge 'high-powered arms' deal going down. However, they didn't know when or where or even who. They had reached out to Kamekona to see if he could get any information for them.

"Yeah," Danny answers with a grin. Why couldn't all of their cases be this easy. "Three O' clock this afternoon down at the Harbor."

"Good," Steve says with a nod and turns to Lou, "Get SWAT on the line. Chin, call HPD. We don't know who is behind this so we need to be prepared."

"Wait a minute," Danny says as he holds a hand up. "Steve 'Go in Rambo-Style' McGarrett is calling for backup?"

Steve gives Danny a look which only serves in Danny smirking. A scowl appears on Steve's face and he turns to the TV screen. Kono has put up a satellite image of the Harbor. They need to know the layout in case this thing goes south.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve is crouched behind some crates and Danny is crouched down next to him. With a look to his right, Steve sees Chin and Kono. Shifting his gaze to the left, he sees Lou and a couple of SWAT members are crouched down as well. More SWAT and HPD surround the dock and Steve is confident they won't have an issue taking these guys down.

The sound of engines approaching has Steve turning his attention back to the dock. He feels, rather than sees, Danny shift next to him. Six years they've been partners and they are so in tune with each other that Steve doesn't have to look to know Danny is ready. Movement has Steve escaping his thoughts and he watches as two groups of men exit their respective vehicles. One in an SUV and the other a large van.

They don't have to wait long for the weapons to be revealed and money to exchange hands. Once it happens, Steve gives the go ahead and Five-0, SWAT, and HPD swarm around the criminals. The bust goes smoothly and it almost makes Steve cringe. They're never this lucky and he finds his self slightly on edge. Steve glances at Danny and sees him zip-tying one of the men. He's about six inches taller than Danny with jet black hair and blue eyes. The smirk on the man's face sends Steve on edge a little further. Most criminals aren't smirking at this point. Unless they have something up their sleeves.

"Book 'im Danno," Steve says as he eyes the man up. Danny shoves the man forward and towards one of the cars. Steve turns and catches Lukela's eyes and nods his chin at the man in custody. "Watch him closely."

Duke nods his head and starts delivering orders. Steve looks around at the officers working the crime scene. Running a hand through his hair Steve can't help the nagging feeling something bad is going to happen. _Great, I've been hanging around Danny too long_. Steve hopes that the fingerprints of the man in Danny's custody will give them some light on this operation. With a sigh, Steve walks over to Chin and Kono.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve looks up when Danny walks into HQ the next morning. After booking Mike Sampson, as determined by his fingerprints, Steve had sent the team home with the promise of doing the paperwork first thing in the morning. The aroma of Loco Moco wafted through his office doors and Steve notices a container in Danny's hand. With a smirk Steve gets up and walks over to Danny's office. As Steve enters it, Danny opens the container and pulls a fork out of his desk drawer.

Danny looks up and sees Steve peering into the container. Noticing the hungry look on his partners face, Danny inwardly sighs. He should've known Steve would be eyeballing his Loco Moco. Deep down, he supposes he did because Danny had gotten a double order of the meal. No way is he going to finish all of this. By no means, though, is he going to let Steve know this.

"You got another fork?" Steve asks as he stares hungrily at the food.

"Why?" Danny asks as he takes a bite.

"Like you're going to eat all of that," Steve says and is already opening the drawer and grabbing another fork.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks with an arched brow and fixing Steve with a look.

"Helping you out," Steve replies and moves to stab his fork at the food. Danny swats at Steve's hand.

"Get out of here. I don't need your germs infecting my food," Danny says and pulls the container away.

"Really?" Steve asks with a scowl and a roll of his eyes. "Just put half of it in the top of the container then."

"Or you can go get your own," Danny counters and attempts to noncommittally stab at Steve's approaching hand again. Steve sighs and drops the fork on the desk before crossing his arms. He stares at Danny and doesn't miss the barely concealed smirk. It only takes a few moments before Danny rips the top off and quietly dishes half of the Loco Moco into it. With a grin, Steve takes the container and happily begins eating.

"Hey," Lou says as he walks into the office and puts his phone in his pocket. "They're readying Sampson for the transport. They'll leave in twenty minutes. My guy says he'll call when they hand him over to the prison."

"Thanks Lou," Steve says with a nod. Lou eyes the food in front of his boss and his second.

"Were the rest of us not good enough?" Lou asks with a raised brow and nods his chin towards Steve's food.

"Actually, I got this for me. That Neanderthal bullied his way into half of it," Danny grumbles but Lou sees the slight quirk at the corner of his lips.

"Hey! I was doing you a favor. There was no way you were going to eat all of this," Steve says defensively and a smirk plays on his lips. Lou rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I see right through your charade. You two and your bromance," Lou says with a smirk and a chuckle. It earns a matching scowl from the partners. With another chuckle, Lou leaves the office.

"It's not a bromance!" Steve and Danny shout after him.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

There is a whistle and Steve looks up from the computer where he's finishing the paperwork. Lou is walking determinedly to the computer with his phone in his hand. Steve walks out of his office just as Danny does his. The two of them walk over to Lou where they are quickly joined by Chin and Kono.

"We have a problem," Lou says as he hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks with a furrowed brow and his gaze on Grover.

"The transport was attacked…" Grover begins and Danny interrupts him.

"Wait. As in the transport containing Sampson?" Danny asks with a hand in the air in front of him.

"Yeah," Lou answers with a nod. "Sampson escaped."

Kono is already pushing buttons on the computer. The traffic cam is pulled up and it's not long before she finds the right spot. The Five-0 team watches as the first car is hit and jumps into the air before landing in a ball of flames. Another vehicle shows up and crashes into the second SWAT car. Six armed and masked men climb out and shoot up the car. Shortly after they're pulling Sampson out and climbing back into their car before speeding off.

"We need to find him. Now," Steve growls out as he stares heatedly at the screen. "Chin and Lou, get out there and see what you can find. Kono, look through the traffic cams. We need to find out where they went. Danny, we need to figure out who these guys are."

With that, Steve storms out of HQ with Danny hot on his heels. They need to talk to Sampson's accomplices. Chin and Lou follow after them to get to their car while Kono begins to furiously work on the computer. Something tells them they are in for a long day.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny sighs and runs a hand through his hair. To say he's tired is an understatement. Their long day turned into a long night and all of their leads turned into dead ends. Now, it's almost midnight and Danny finds his mind fuzzy with exhaustion. He looks over at Steve's office and sees him on his computer as well; the rest of the team had left a couple hours prior. With a groan, Danny stands up and meanders over to Steve's office and enters.

"Hey, I'm exhausted, you're exhausted… we should go home and recuperate," Danny says from the doorway and his gaze on his partner.

"I'm good…" Steve replies without taking his eyes off his computer screen. Danny snorts before he starts talking again.

"Come on SuperSEAL, you aren't going to do any good if you keel over from exhaustion," Danny counters as he doesn't back down. "We can come back first thing in the morning."

Steve sighs and leans back in his chair. Danny is right; he's exhausted and it's getting harder to stay awake. He looks over at his partner turned best friend and nods his head.

"Yeah, okay. Just for a few hours."

 **AN: Please review! Love getting feedback from everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's another chapter!**

 **Present Day…**

"Think real hard Commander. You'll get it," the voice says over the line. Steve wracks his brain and moments later it comes to him.

"Mike Sampson," Steve announces with a scowl. "We've been looking for you."

"Of course you have. I have a problem Commander. I was in the process of acquiring a large shipment of high powered weapons when you arrested me," Sampson says and Steve stands up. He motions to Chin to put a trace on his phone. Sampson continues talking with no urgency in his tone. "You're going to get it back for me."

"That's not going to happen," Steve says with a chuckle as he walks out into HQ and over to Chin.

"I thought you'd say that," Sampson replies and Steve wonders why he seems so calm. He looks over at Chin who shakes his head.

"It's bouncing all over the servers. We can't trace it," Chin whispers and Steve scowls.

"Then, this conversation is over," Steve says into the phone, hoping to put some urgency in the man on the other end of the line.

"Don't make me kill him Commander," Sampson says and Steve can hear the grin in Sampson's voice as his own heart stops. His eyes dart to Danny's office. He doesn't need Sampson to tell him who he's talking about. Steve's gut is telling him exactly who it is.

"I want to speak to him. I need to know he's okay first," Steve says in a hardened tone. What's left of the Five-0 team watch with worry. They don't know what's happening but they're sure Danny's in trouble.

"Fine," Sampson replies and there's shuffling before Danny's voice is heard.

"Steve. Don't do it. Whatever he wants, _don't do it_ ," Danny says over the line and Steve turns away from the team and closes his eyes.

"You know I can't do that Danno. I'm getting you out of there. Whatever it takes," Steve replies and he knows Chin, Kono, and Lou are sharing a look behind his back.

"Don't be stupid Steve…" Danny begins but it falls short and Sampson's voice sounds again.

"I'll call you same time tomorrow. For your partners sake I hope you'll have my weapons by then," Sampson says tersely before the line goes dead.

"Dammit!" Steve shouts and forces himself not to throw his phone.

"Steve?" Kono asks as she notices the tense shoulders, as well as the rest of the body, on her boss.

Steve takes a deep breath and forces his self to calm down. He can't help Danny if he loses it now. Placing his phone in his pocket, Steve turns around to see the concerned faces of his team.

"Sampson has Danny. He says if we don't get the weapons by this time tomorrow he'll kill him," Steve explains and he looks at each of his team members.

"The governor will never go with that," Chin says with a shake of his head.

"I know," Steve says as he gives them all a determined look.

"McGarrett, we _can't_ give Sampson those weapons. A lot of people will die," Lou says even as he hates himself for saying it.

"You think I don't know that," Steve growls out and turns away from the team. "Dammit!"

"All right, let's think this through. Blurt out ideas no matter how insane they seem," Chin says as he sees his boss try to reign his emotions back in.

"We can pretend to give them the weapons. Or use fake ones," Lou offers with a shrug.

"We can give them the weapons and put a tracker in it," Kono says as Steve turns back around. He braces his hands on the computer and stares down at it.

"He seemed too calm," Steve suddenly says and the other three Five-0 members look at him. With a look up, Steve sees them watching him with furrowed brows. "Sampson. The way he spoke; it was almost like he knew something."

The team watches him as Steve's mind begins whirling. He looks around the room and his gaze falls back on the TV screen. Sampson is too smart; he wouldn't just go on Five-0's word alone that they had the guns. It comes to him and Steve's eyes dart to his team.

"He has eyes on us," he says and the team's eyes widen.

"Which means lying about having the weapons is out," Lou says with a shake of his head.

"Unless we make it look like we stole them," Steve announces with a smirk on his lips. The other three members share a look and aren't sure how worried they need to be.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"No, absolutely not," Steve says firmly with a shake of his head.

"Come on McGarrett. He's my uncle," Eric says with a pleading look. Steve shakes his head. It is one thing for them to put their jobs on the line but if Danny found Steve allowed Danny's nephew to do it as well… Besides Steve couldn't ask Eric to do this.

"The guys in HPD know you. They don't know me. I can sneak past them easier," Eric argues as his jaw tightens. When he had learned of his Uncle Danny's situation, Eric had gone straight to Steve. After Eric demanded to know everything Steve caved and told him the plan.

"He's got a point," Chin says with a raised brow which causes Steve to glare at him. Glancing back at Eric though Steve knows he isn't going to win this argument. Eric has the same set of his jaw Danny gets when he refuses to back down.

"Fine. But you do exactly as I say," Steve says with a sigh. Danny is going to kill him.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Kono waits in the alley with a hat low over her eyes and sunglasses on. She has gloves on her hands and she keeps an eye on the cars coming down the road. The car she's in is one she 'borrowed' from shady used car lot last night.

A blue Ford Focus appears and Kono sits up and checks the license plate. A smirk plays on her lips. Gotcha. Just as the car approaches the alley, Kono presses on the gas pedal and speeds out onto the street. She hits the back side of the Focus and the car spins. With a grimace, Kono backs up and quickly takes off. Looking in the rear view mirror she sees the driver climb out of his car and shake a hand at her. _Sorry Michaels_.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Eric walks down the hallway to where Evidence is. Turning the corner he sees an officer standing by the window. Pulling his hat slightly lower, Eric walks over to the officer and greets him.

"Hey, Linden," Eric says with a quick glance at the officers name tag. The officer looks up and furrows his brow.

"Where's Michaels?" Linden asks as he studies Eric.

"Some moron ran into the back of his car. I'm covering for him till he can get here," Eric explains and gives the officer a smile with a shake of his head.

"Some time's I wonder how people pass their drivers' test," Linden says with a shake of his head.

"I hear you," Eric replies with a nod.

"See you around," Linden says as he leaves and claps Eric on the shoulder.

"Yeah, see you," Eric says in turn and moves to behind the counter. Now, all they have to do is wait for Chin.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Chin waits and when he sees Eric get situated behind the window, he begins recording. Five minutes later Chin pushes a few buttons and puts the recording onto a loop. He looks over to the passenger seat and gives Steve a nod. Steve returns it with one of his own and exits the vehicle. Chin pushes a few more buttons and begins recording the cameras in the hall to the rear door.

 **AN: Please send me some feedback. Thanks for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Kono drives up to the cliff and puts the car in neutral. She grabs a stick and puts it on the gas pedal and shoves the other end against the seat. The car begins revving and Kono shuts the door and moves to the back of the car. She sets her gloved hands on the back of the trunk and begins pushing. The car moves to the edge and eventually over it. Kono glances down and watches as the car crashes into the rocks and then into the ocean where it sinks beneath the ocean.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Eric looks up and sees Steve walk over to him. Unlocking the door, Eric lets Steve into the room and tells him where to find the weapons.

Steve quickly makes his way to the back of the room where the larger evidence is held. He hurriedly locates the weapons and speedily begins taking them out of the container and begins placing them in another container. All they have to do is make it _look_ like the evidence is gone. Enough that HPD is put in a frenzy and Sampson will believe it's been stolen. Once the containers are empty, Steve places them on a dolly and pulls it back towards the front.

Getting a nod from Eric that it's safe, Steve swiftly wheels the containers through the door and down the hall to the rear exit.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Kono looks up when a van pulls up and she grins. The passenger window rolls down and Kamekona looks out at her. Opening the door, Kono climbs into the van.

"All good lil' sistah?" Kamekona asks and Kono nods her head.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Lou looks up and sees Steve roll the containers out the back door and loads them into the back of the van. Shutting the doors, Steve bangs on them. Lou starts up the van and immediately drives off. Steve rolls the dolly back inside and leaves it in the hall before walking back towards Evidence. As he passes Eric, Steve gives him a nod but keeps walking.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Chin watches the video feed and smirks when he sees Steve show up. Taking it as his cue, Chin resets the feed on the other cameras so they are live once again. Chin exits the video feed and shuts his computer down. Closing the computer, Chin packs it up in the bag and sets it in his backseat.

A few minutes later, Chin sees Steve approach the car. The passenger door opens and Steve climbs in and shuts the door. Chin starts car up and looks over at his boss.

"We good?" he asks and Steve nods his head.

"Let's get out of here," Steve says and Chin takes off towards HQ.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Eric looks up when footsteps approach and a disgruntled looking cop appears. A glance at his name tag tells Eric this is Michaels. Michaels looks over at Eric and furrows his brow. Eric returns it with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Michaels asks and looks around them.

"The boss heard about your accident. Sent me down here to cover for you till you got in," Eric explains and Michaels nods his head and offers a grunt.

"Yeah, moron ran into the side rear of me," Michaels says with a scowl and a shake of his head.

"Man, sorry about that. They catch the guy?" Eric asks as Michaels walks through the door and switches positions with him. Michaels shakes his head.

"Naw, cameras couldn't get a picture and the car's not registered," Michaels explains and scowls again.

"Hope it works out for ya man," Eric says and exits Evidence and shuts the door.

"Thanks," Michaels says and waves to Eric who wave back before walking down the hall.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Lou drives the van up to the warehouse and honks three times. The door rolls up and he drives inside. As soon as he clears the entrance, the door rolls back down. Lou turns the van off and climbs out, shutting the door behind him.

"I hope this works," Lou says and a bald man rounds the front of the van.

"It will," Joe White says with a determined look. He leads Lou to a crate and opens it up. Inside are weapons.

"You think they'll pass for the real ones?" Lou asks as he looks up from the fake weapons and over at Joe.

"As long as he doesn't inspect them too closely. My guess is he won't because he'll be wanting to get out fast," Joe replies as he meets Lou's gaze. Lou nods his head and shakes Joe's hand before walking over to where he parked his SUV earlier.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve looks up when Lou, the last of the group, walks into HQ. The plan had gone without a hitch and it made Steve nervous. His gut tells him something will go wrong but he can't figure out what. All he can do is wait and hope for the best and be ready for when something does go wrong.

"We good?" Steve asks, echoing Chin's question earlier, and Lou nods his head. Steve nods his head in turn and forces a swallow Chin notices.

"It'll work Steve," he says as he tries to alleviate Steve's fear. Steve looks over at him and notices the fear in Eric's eyes as he does.

"Yeah, I know," Steve says with a nod and forces the fear down. He couldn't be afraid right now; his team needs him to be strong. The whole team jumps slightly when Steve's phone rings. Steve looks down and sees it's an unknown number. He shares a look with the team.

"He's early," Kono says and it only further supports the theory Sampson has eyes on them. Steve pushes the button and puts the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Steve, you can't be serious," Chin says as he watches his boss move about HQ. Sampson knew they had the weapons and was calling with an address of a warehouse to meet at. Sampson left two directions. One, that Steve bring the weapons. And two, that Steve come alone unarmed.

"You know this is probably a trap," Lou chimes in and Kono nods her head.

"This is _Danny_. I'm going to do what I have to to get him back. No matter the danger," Steve rounds on them with a firm voice and a dark look.

"At least wear an ear piece," Kono says and holds the tech out to him. Steve shakes his head.

"I don't want to take the chance. He'll kill Danny if he suspects anything," Steve counters and Lou groans in aggravation.

"I don't know how Williams does this all the time," he grumbles out and throws his hands in the air.

"This is happening. Whether you like it or not. If you're where you're supposed to be then we'll catch this guy _and_ get Danno back safe," Steve says as he brooks no room for argument. With that, he grabs his keys and walks out of HQ.

 **AN: Please send some feedback. Thanks for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's another chapter!**

When Danny comes to, there is a band playing inside his head. He blinks a few times and realizes he's in the back of a van. He sighs and sends a scowl towards the back door of the vehicle.

Everything had taken a turn for the worse the previous morning. He had just exited his house and locked the door when there was a blinding pain in the back of his head. Before he could register what had happened, Danny's world went black. It didn't take long for Danny to wake up the first time. The only injury was the headache making itself known from the bash on the head.

Moments later, the door had opened and Sampson had walked in with a smile on his face. Danny had just scowled in turn. He really wanted to hit this guy. _Or maybe Steve could_ , Danny had thought when his headache pounded in his skull.

Danny's eyes stayed with Sampson as he pulled out a burner phone and dialed a number. It didn't take long for Danny to figure out Sampson was talking to Steve. When Sampson had delivered his request Danny felt his blood run cold. If roles were reversed, Danny knew what he'd do for Steve.

When Sampson had put the phone to his ear, Danny had tried to convince Steve not to meet the ransom. If he was honest with his self, Danny knew he wouldn't be able to convince Steve not to save him. Hell, they weren't just partners, they were best friends. Even more than that, they were brothers. They'd both do whatever it took to save each other. They both knew this. Unfortunately, so did a lot of other people.

Afterwards, Sampson had yanked the phone away and threatened Steve with Danny's death if he didn't comply. That hadn't surprised him. What had surprised him was Sampson hauling off and punching him. Danny tried to hold onto consciousness but had eventually lost the battle.

Danny had woken up later to find himself alone in the room. He had tried to get himself loose from the chair he was tied to. However, the rope was too tight and only resulted in his wrists becoming raw and bleeding. Eventually, Danny had fallen asleep during the night.

The next time Danny woke up it was to Sampson's voice. Danny forced his eyes open and knew he had a concussion. His headache was worse and his vision blurred slightly. Forcing himself to focus, Danny listened to Sampson's conversation. The sociopath was on the phone and from what was being said Danny assumed Steve was on the other side.

Danny looked around and noticed the door to the room was opened. As he looked through the open door he was able to make out TV screens and computer monitors. He couldn't really make out what was on them but thought it was video feeds of something. _He has eyes on the team Danno_ , Steve's voice sounded in his head and Danny scowled. _Probably to make sure they got the weapons_ , Danny thought to himself.

The sound of Sampson ending the call had Danny turning his attention back to his captor. Sampson had grinned and announced they were going for a ride. The next thing Danny knew, his vision went black once more.

Now, Danny is in this van off to meet Steve no doubt. Danny isn't fooling himself. He knows this isn't going to go as easy as Steve handing over the weapons and getting Danny back. Gut instinct is telling him this is going to get a whole lot worse. When the van comes to a stop, Danny's stomach drops.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve waits with baited breath in front of the van with the 'weapons' in it. An approaching vehicle has him lifting his gaze and watching another van pull up next to him. Sampson climbs out and Steve finds his eyes roaming for any sign of Danny.

"Don't worry. Your precious partner is here," Sampson says with a mocking smirk. Steve scowls but watches as Sampson pulls out a gun. Sampson holds the gun up. "Just a precaution."

Sampson opens the back door of the van and trains the gun on Danny. He orders Danny out and Steve's eyes widen when his partner emerges. There is blood, dry and wet, on his face. One eye is bruised and swollen and he's unsteady on his feet. _So, Concussion_ , Steve thinks to himself as he looks over the rest of his partner. The only other injury are the raw and bleeding wrists from where Steve can only guess Danny had tied to something. Steve turns his attention back to Sampson.

"All right Commander. Let's get those weapons transferred," Sampson says as he shoves Danny to the side and puts the gun to his head. Steve scowls and glares at Sampson but opens his van nonetheless.

Danny grimaces when Sampson's shove sends pain through his head. He stumbles to the side and raises his hands when the muzzle of the gun rests on his head. He looks up when the sound of a door echoes in the empty space. Eyes widening, Danny watches as Steve begins hefting the containers of weapons from his van to Sampson's.

"Steve…" Danny says quietly but is quickly cut off.

"Shut up," Sampson says as he shoves the gun into his head. It causes Danny to grimace and stumble.

"Hey! Relax," Steve growls out with a glare.

"Let's go Commander," Sampson orders as he ignores Steve's comment. Steve's glare darkens but he continues to transfer the containers.

Ten minutes later and Steve is done. He shuts Sampson's van door and walks away from it. Hard, blue eyes watch as Sampson walks away from Danny even as Sampson keeps the gun trained on him. Steve glares at the gun and Sampson smirks.

"Like I said. Precaution," Sampson says with a cold look in his eyes that sends a chill down Steve's spine. He catches Danny's wide eyes just as a gunshot rings in the air. Steve watches in slow motion as his best friend drops to the ground.

"Danny!"

 **AN: Please review. Thanks for all the follows and favorites!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope y'all like it! It's much longer than the previous two.**

Steve rushes forward and is vaguely aware of Sampson climbing into the van. The sound of squealing tires echoes in the background. Sliding to a halt on his knees, Steve checks over Danny. There is a red pool of blood blossoming on Danny's shirt. Without thinking, Steve instantly presses a hand down on the bullet wound. Danny lets out a groan as Steve pulls out his phone. When the call is answered, Steve states who he is and barks out the code for 'Officer Down'. When he's sure a bus is coming, Steve disconnects the call and tosses his phone on the ground.

"Stay with me Danny. Don't check out on me now," Steve begs and curses the shakiness of his voice. He presses his other hand over the wound as well and he looks to Danny's face. Danny's eyes begin to close and Steve's own eyes widen in panic. "Keep your eyes open Danny. I need you to keep them open for me."

Danny's eyes open slightly and his blue eyes meet Steve's. It doesn't last long before they shut. _No, no, no, no_ , Steve begs in his head and a bloody hand checks for a pulse. Not feeling any, Steve places two shaking hands on Danny's chest and swiftly begins CPR.

"Come on Danno. Stay with me."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Lou, Chin, and Kono sit in their respective vehicles. There are two ways to go from the warehouse and the plan was to have a team in each direction. When Sampson appears then the team will box him in. So, here they are waiting, and hoping that Sampson comes their direction.

Suddenly, a large, dark van approaches where they are hiding. When it nears them a group of HPD cars bolt out in front of it and screech to a halt. The van slams on it's brakes. Before the van can maneuver into a different direction Five-0 and SWAT rush their cars around it. It only takes seconds for all the officers to jump out of their cars with their guns trained on the van. The Five-0 team rush to the van with guns aimed at the driver.

Kono opens the door and Lou and Chin grab Sampson and yank him out of the vehicle. They drag him to the ground and Lou cuffs him. He yanks Sampson to his feet and reads him his rights. Before the Five-0 team can lead Sampson to a squad car, Lukela rushes over to them. The team furrow their brows at the worry that's evident on his face.

"I just got a call. Danny was rushed to the hospital. It doesn't look good," Lukela says with a frown. The team's eyes widen and then turn ice, ,cold glare towards Sampson. Chin walks right up to him and Sampson smirks.

"If he doesn't make it, we're locking you in a room with McGarrett. And trust me when I say _no one_ will _hear_ your shouts," Chin growls out and Sampson shifts as his eyes widen ever so slightly. Chin looks over at Lukela. "You mind Duke?"

Duke shakes his head and grabs Sampson. He all but drags him to an HPD car. The Five-0 team rush to their cars and peel onto the road with sirens blaring. They need to get to their friend; and fast.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve viciously scrubs at his bloody hands. _Danny's blood_ , a voice whispers which only causes Steve to scrub harder. His mind drifts to what seems like days but is in fact only 30 minutes ago. The ride in the ambulance was a blur. They eventually got Danny back but the EMT's were worried. And when the EMT's are worried, it's bad. Steve chokes down the bile rising to his throat. Shutting off the water, he grabs paper towels and dries his hands. When he throws the towels out, Steve notices there is still blood dried under his fingernails. _Danny's blood_ , the voice repeats.

Steve turns around and hits the paper towel holder and effectively knocks it off the wall. The anger radiates through him but the worry, panic, and sorrow creep up and flows over him as well. There's a knock on the door and Steve forces the emotion back down. Once his walls are back up, Steve opens the door and gives the nurse a forced smile before exiting the bathroom.

Hours later, Steve is sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. He's leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His forehead is resting on his clasped hands with his eyes closed. Chin, Kono, and Lou are sitting in chairs next to him. After trying to console Steve with no positive outcomes, they had given up and went to waiting.

"Family of Daniel Williams?"

Steve's head snaps up and his eyes fall on a dark-haired, middle-aged doctor. Jumping to his feet, followed by the rest of the team, Steve walks over to the doctor. He feels his heart beating fast and his breath catches in his too dry throat.

"Is he…?" Steve croaks out, needing to know but simultaneously dreading the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Mr. Williams' is in critical condition and won't be out of the woods for a couple days. However, we were able to repair the damage and retrieve the bullet. As of right now he's stable but it can change at any point," the doctor explains with a grim face. Steve nods his head jerkily, not being able to say anything at the moment.

"Can we see him?" Kono asks with pleading eyes that are wet with tears.

"For ten minutes. Then, I can only allow one of you to stay with him," the doctor answers as he fixes the group with a firm look. At seeing the group about to protest, the doctor speaks in a firm voice. "I shouldn't even allow that but I've heard about Five-0. And I've heard about certain _partners_ refusing to leave each others' sides."

The last remark finds the doctor looking directly at McGarrett with a raised brow. The team deflates and they nod their heads in understanding. If the doctor is willing to give them this leeway they will accept it with gratitude.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Danny's room," the doctor says and begins walking down a hall. The Five-0 team quickly follows after him. Speaking over his shoulder, the doctor says, "By the way, I'm Dr. Schaefer."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve runs a hand over his face. Four days. Four days since Danny was shot. Four days since Steve had to perform CPR to keep his brother alive. Four days and Danny still hasn't woken up. Steve sighs and looks over at Danny but his partner hasn't stirred.

With a sigh, Steve looks down at his hands and scowls. He has lost track of how many times he's washed his hands but he can still see Danny's dried blood under his fingernails. Trying to scrape it out, Steve growls in frustration when he's unsuccessful. _Just a friendly reminder Danno's blood is on your hands. Literally and figuratively_ , Steve hears his voice say inside his head.

Desperation suddenly takes over and Steve yanks out his knife. Opening it up, he tries to forcefully scrape the blood out from under his nails. The desperate emotions increase when his shaking hands prove difficult for the task. In an act of frustration Steve closes the knife and lobs it across the room.  
This is all his fault. Danny wouldn't be in this hospital bed if it wasn't for him. Even making all the right moves, Danno still ends up on death's door. And the dried blood under Steve's nails just reminds him of this. Steve's hands tighten into fists and he rests them on his forehead with his eyes closed.

"Come on Danno. I really need you to wake up," Steve pleads quietly as he tries to force his emotions in check.

"I would but you're throwin' knives,' a croaky, raspy voice says. Steve's head jerks up and his eyes dart to Danny's.

"Danno," Steve says and he mentally grimaces when his voice cracks with emotion. Steve stands up and leans over his partner while pushing the call button.

"Water?" Danny asks when he sees Steve smile and his eyes begin to water. He can't remember what happened but whatever it was it seems to have really shook his partner.

"Uh… yeah," Steve says and he swiftly grabs a glass and spoons some ice chips into Danny's mouth.

"Better?" Steve asks as he sets the cup of ice chips down on the table. Danny nods his head.

"What happened?" Danny asks as he watches Steve closely. A myriad of emotions storms through Steve's eyes and Danny stores it away for later. Before Steve can answer his question, a doctor and nurse walk into the room.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Williams. I'm doctor Schaefer," the doctor says with a smile.

"Uh… Danny. Please," Danny says as he puts a small smile on his face.

"How's the pain?" the doctor asks and Danny realizes that it actually isn't so bad.

"A four," Danny says with a pinched brow.

"That will be the pain medication. Now that you're awake we'll put a tube in for you to monitor the dosage yourself," Schaefer explains and gives a nod to the nurse who disappears out the room. Dr. Schaefer turns back to Danny. I'm just going to do a routine check and then I'll leave you to it. Steve, maybe you should get some coffee?"

Steve looks over at the doctor and realizes the underlining meaning. He is trying to give Danny his privacy without trying to blatantly kick Steve out of the room. Steve is grateful for the thought. Nodding his head, Steve stands up and leaves the room. He needs to grab something to eat anyways.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"So, what did the doctor say?" Steve asks as he takes a seat in the chair next to Danny's bed.

"That I'm doing good. Better than he expected. He said with rest and fluids I should make a full recovery barring no complications," Danny explains and Steve nods his head. He looks away to the other side of the room but Danny notices the same myriad of emotions from earlier crawl into his brother's eyes. "What happened?"

"Uh…" Steve begins and forces a swallow. He can't lose it so he shoves his walls back into place. "What do you remember?"

"Sampson…" Danny says even as he picks up on the fact Steve's putting his walls up. He choses to ignore it for the time being and tries to think about what he remembers. He furrows his brow and pieces start to come to him. "He kidnapped me. There was a meeting? You were there."

"Yeah," Steve nods his head and begins to fill in the blanks. "It went south. Sampson shot you and then took off. My guess is to keep me focused on something other than him."

Danny nods his head. It makes sense. If their roles were reversed Danny would've let Sampson go in place of making sure Steve stayed alive. Danny's eyes dart over to Steve.

"Did you get him? Find out why?" he asks with wide eyes. Steve nods his head.

"Yeah. He… uh… just wanted the weapons. You were just ransom," Steve says with a scowl. "The rest of the team caught him and dealt with him."

"Really? Thought you'd want in on that…" Danny says with an arched brow. He knows his partner; Steve would've wanted to talk to Sampson his self after everything.

"I tried. But Chin thought I was better suited here. Apparently, threatening Sampson with Navy interrogation tactics was taken seriously. I was banned from talking to the bastard," Steve says off-handedly with a shrug of his shoulders. Danny watches Steve carefully. Steve's eyes dart away from him and focus on his hands. There it was; the look Danny kept seeing in his partner's eyes.

"What?" Danny asks and watches as Steve runs a hand down his face.

"Nothing. I should let you get some rest," Steve says and stands up. "Besides, you'll want to be awake when I bring Gracie and Charlie by."  
Danny nods his head but then his eyes widen. They shoot over to Steve and Danny opens his mouth to says something. Already knowing what his partner is going to asks, Steve holds up a hand and begins talking.

"Relax. They're staying with me while Rachel and Stan are gone. I already talked to her and she was fine with it," Steve says with a smile and he notices Danny visible relax. Rachel and Stan were gone on business this weekend and Danny was supposed to have the kids. Thankfully, Steve remembered and had called Rachel and was fortunately able to convince her to allow the kids to stay with him, albeit with a lot of guilt tripping. "I'll see you later."

Danny nods his head and closes his eyes. Steve isn't fooling anyone. Danny knows Steve will be back in twenty minutes after making some phone calls to the team. With a small smile, Danny falls into a dreamless sleep.

 **AN: Please review. Love hearing from everyone!**


	7. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the last chapter. Just a little short epilogue for y'all. Hope everyone likes it!**

"Danny!" Steve shouts as he watches his best friend fall to the ground. Disregarding Sampson running away, Steve rushes to Danny's side. After dropping to his knees, Steve tries to stem the flow of blood pooling from Danny's chest. "Stay with me Danny. Just keep your eyes open."  
Danny coughs and blood spurts from his mouth. Steve's eyes widen and the panic sets in further. A hand grasping his arm has Steve's gaze darting over to it. Another cough has Danny gripping Steve's arm tighter.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine," Steve's voice wavers out and his eyes dart up to Danny's fear filled ones. Suddenly, Danny's grip goes lax and Danny's eyes go blank. "Danny…? Danny!"

"Danny," Steve gasps out brokenly as he jolts awake. It takes him a moment to realize he's in his house sitting on his couch.

"Let me guess…" Danny says from the other side of said couch. Steve's panic filled eyes shoot over to him. "You _weren't_ having a nightmare."  
Danny watches as Steve's gaze darts around the room. Anywhere but at Danny. It has been almost four weeks since the shooting and this is the fifth time he has noticed Steve having a nightmare. The fifth time Steve has waken up saying his name. And that is only when Danny catches him off guard, the number is more than likely times ten. Danny sighs; he knows Steve feels guilty about what happened. He sees the guilt fill Steve's eyes every time his partner looks at him.

"You know, this wasn't your fault," Danny says as he waves a hand at where the bullet wound is. Steve glances at him before fixating on something across the room. Danny waits but when Steve says nothing he rest a hand on the SEAL's shoulder and tries again. "Hey…"

"I did everything I could," Steve abruptly says with his eyes still focusing across the room. Danny clamps his mouth shut but keeps his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I did everything he asked. You should've been fine. He didn't have to shoot you. I…"

"You what?" Danny prods gently when Steve doesn't continue. Danny gives Steve's shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"I should've been able to stop it. I should've seen it coming. This is my fault," Steve says and Danny sees his best friend's eyes begin to water.

"Steve…"

"I should've known I couldn't save you. I haven't been able to save anyone I care about," Steve chokes out and Danny feels his own eyes welling up.

"But you did Steve. I'm still here," Danny says and as if to emphasize his point Danny squeeze Steve's shoulder.

"You died. I… I couldn't…" Steve whispers out as his voice cracks.

"If you hadn't performed CPR I wouldn't be here right now. You kept me alive. The medical staff all support that conclusion. There's no one I would trust with my life more than you," Danny says and gives Steve a firm look. Steve looks over at his partner and sees the complete trust and bare love in his eyes.

"Same here Danno," Steve says and pulls Danny in for a hug. Danny gladly returns it, relieved he's gotten through to his stubborn partner.

"I love you brother," Danny says with a squeeze.

"I love you too brother," Steve replies and doesn't care as a tear escapes.

 **AN: Hope this doesn't seem too out of character. Thanks for everyone's reviews and support!**


End file.
